Filthy Frank
Personality A filthy sneak, liar, and manipulator are some of the things Frank has been called. And he's not far from it, although under a different light. He simply does what he thinks is best for what he loves, which is usually relating to discovering the mysteries of this galaxy. Although his usual sarcasm and passive aggressiveness doesn't help his case very often, not to mention his habit of being judgemental, he can manage to be a good guy. Backstory Frank's species aren't very large, in number and size but he grew up with a family. Which...wasn't very large either—in fact, it was his sister...who is also his mother...and his father. Besides the complications of his species female genders, they're quite nomadic. So Frank grew up traveling often, and by doing so he found out about his love for the unknown, and simply discovering the hidden. Frank loved this about his kind, they stuck together, and they learned together. Although not soon enough, he was separated from his sister in an asteroid belt. Their ship being torn apart by the rocks, Frank had little choice but to escape on his own, knowing his kind are too valuable to risk losing. If one lost was catastrophic, what would two be? From there he found and took refuge on a large ship with a species called "Humans," determined to continue his species legacy. And one day, hopefully uncovering the truth of what happened to his sister. Resources Equipment / Weaponry High tech helmet (gives him the basics of high tech, eg: coms, night vision, 16k resolution x2 zoom in function, holographic emote function, and an environment mode that allows his helmet to handle basic elements such as rain, wind, and low heat.) Specialisations World exploring, and haggling Power Electrical attraction Source: Racial His species body is naturally high conductors of electricity, capable of collecting the smallest amount of electricity around them simply by breathing. They're even able to strengthen and speed up the process at will, gathering a large amount of electricity in seconds and freely redirecting it through any part of their body. Naturally, they've gained a near immunity to electricity but have a weaker immunity to every other element. Ranged attacks/Bolts: Capable of firing bolts of electricity out of (usually his hands) his body, they're able to deal 15kn of force on impact, and paralyze for 2 seconds and travel at 20m/s. Although only 1 shot per turn. Contact attacks: On contact with any part of his body, he's able to forcefully redirect electricity through anything, dealing 20kn of explosive force, and paralyzing for 5 seconds. Natural barrier: They're capable of creating a natural barrier of electricity on themselves that protects them from 70kN worth of damage and paralyzes anything organic that touches it for 1 second. The armor itself lasts 5 turns if left alone. and takes another 5 turns before use again. Of course, they're also capable of using it in a more passive way, such as gaining the ability to see electricity in their original range of sight, and noticing lingering traces of it.They're also able to do something strange with it; "talking" with metal. By sending electricity through a point of a building (usually metallic) it will spread and give him a mental image of the place. The more conductible material there is, the better the image.